


Liar

by jimmoalone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, everything is fake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是比勒!!!!!! 但实际上你们看到后面就知道了... <br/>第一次炖肉炖得那么顺溜...<br/>这篇... 我希望你们从心底感到虐... 对, 我就是这么坑!<br/>圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

赢了意大利却因为某些原因输了法国, 勒夫心中满满的焦虑却说不出口, 毕竟面对捕风捉影, 见缝插针的媒体, 还有那些孩子们, 他不能抱怨, 他只能说一些比埃尔霍夫早就让他背熟了的话.

新闻发布会结束, 他回到宾馆收拾行李准备回程, 却猝及不防地被人压在门板上动弹不得. 他看到门板上的倒影比他高出一些, 扶在他脑袋边上的胳膊已经昭示了这个人的名字. 这个人紧紧地贴着他的身子, 鼻子凑在勒夫的颈边, 暧昧地来回摩擦着那块皮肤.

“你勃起了.”男人说. 男人并没有用手去感受, 而是借着身高越过勒夫的肩膀看见了他裤子前面的那块凸起蹭到了冰凉的门板上.

“奥利弗, 现在不行.”勒夫费劲地转过身面对男人, 阴茎隔着裤子挨到男人雄伟的凸起, 忍不住闭眼呻吟了一下,“噢—别这样--”他推着比埃尔霍夫的胸口, 而对方却像墙一样定在那里, 兴奋地盯着自己的猎物.

“现在离上车还有一个小时, 虽然时间有点紧,”比埃尔霍夫双手离开门板, 左手拖着勒夫的臀瓣将人压向自己, 右手拽出勒夫的衬衫后摆, 顺着那道空隙向上摩挲,“我还是想占有你.”勒夫的双手被压在两个人胸口之间, 他感觉到比埃尔霍夫的热量磨蹭着他的, 久违性事的他因此呼吸稍显急促, 脖子染上了潮红. 比埃尔霍夫坏笑着腰上稍微用了些劲, 挤得勒夫一个脱力没站稳, 胸口本来阻止着两人最后距离的手纷纷解放出来, 紧紧搂住高个子的腰, 而后者顺势将勒夫压上门板, 吻上了那双薄唇.

勒夫的上一次做爱是大概一年前, 德国队和美国队的友谊赛, 他和克林斯曼在宾馆里度过了一个美好的夜晚. 他被克林斯曼温柔地操弄, 那一晚都融化在克林斯曼柔情似水的蓝色世界里.

而现在的他无法控制, 只好放弃了理性, 当一只野兽.

比埃尔霍夫的阴茎上下摩擦着勒夫的, 他们都穿着西裤, 隔着好几层布料让他们都很不耐, 但勒夫此时已经被口中的舌头搅得无法思考. 比埃尔霍夫接吻的动作好像要把他分拆入腹一样, 舌头在他口中进进出出模仿着进攻的动作, 勒夫则时不时在他进攻的时候用舌头勾住对方的. 他喉结上下不停转动, 一直都在吞下年轻人的津液, 此刻他只能听到口中那淫靡的水声, 还有比埃尔霍夫那好像唆棒棒糖的吸食声. 即便他一直吞咽着唾液, 却还是因为比埃尔霍夫那近乎掠夺的接吻方法在他们的嘴唇交换角度的时候从他的嘴角溢出来. 比埃尔霍夫一只手解开了勒夫的皮带, 另一只手伸进他的裤子隔着内裤揉搓着他的臀部, 隔一会儿在他的臀缝前轻轻扫过一下, 嘴里也不停歇, 舌头勾着他的嘴角舔向他的下巴, 颈项, 最后啃到他的耳边. 他空出来的手握住了勒夫的性器, 一边在勒夫耳边, 用他沾满银液的嘴唇说出污言碎语:“你的鸡巴已经这么硬了呢, 还有你的小嘴, 你上面的洞和下面的洞我都想占有…”只听勒夫倒吸一口凉气, 颤抖着发出难耐的呻吟, 比埃尔霍夫继续道,“我想着你的小嘴想了好久了, 每次你舔嘴唇的时候我都在想把屌塞进里的嘴里, 疯狂地操到射,”他感觉到勒夫整个人起伏很大, 近乎是摊在他身上, 呼吸都带着粗重的声音,“我想我可能坚持不了那么久, 要知道你口腔里的水那么多, 而且舌头又会灵活地舔着我的马眼—啊, 天啊, Jogi, 你能舔舔我么, 含住我的阴茎, 像你刚才那样勾着我的舌头.”比埃尔霍夫的手离开了勒夫, 飞快地解开自己的腰带, 嘴依然镶在勒夫的耳边. 他脱下了自己的裤子和衬衫, 露出精壮的身体. 勒夫搂着他, 在他耳边喘息着, 他没法脱掉自己的衣服, 只是靠着门板挂在比埃尔霍夫身上才没有瘫软地滑下去, 于是大个子三两下解决了勒夫身上的衣物, 一只大手抓住了勒夫和自己的阴茎一起缓缓撸动. “啊---”勒夫有些脑筋转不过来, 他扶住托着他有力的臂膀—这只臂膀曾经扛着那个金发男人走了十来米—嘴唇一寸一寸顺着比埃尔霍夫那白皙但是依然有型的身体往下挪.

“Fuck.”勒夫闭着眼睛挪到比埃尔霍夫胸前时候含住了其中一个, 他的舌尖挤压着乳头的孔, 时不时吸一下, 引得男人抓住了他的头发,“Fuck—噢--”

勒夫此时倒是不急了, 他以磨人的速度往下挪着, 挪到男人那剑拔弩张的阴茎前时候也没有将其立刻含在嘴里, 而是用他高挺现在潮湿的鼻梁蹭了一下, 转而舔舐他的大腿内侧.

比埃尔霍夫有些急躁, 他一手撑在门上, 一手托着勒夫的头发, 咬牙切齿地嘶声到:“你这个…贱人.”勒夫的视线被迫抬起来看向了比埃尔霍夫充满血丝的双眼. 他轻轻一笑, 那双桃花眼充满了挑逗, 他盯着比埃尔霍夫的眼睛, 粉色的舌尖托在男人的龟头下, 随后那温暖湿润的口腔就包住了整个龟头, 然后是大半根柱子. 男人不自觉地抓紧了那头浓密的黑发, 撑在门板上的手握成拳:“Fuck, Oh fuck…”

勒夫闭上眼睛, 转换着口腔的角度, 让舌头能够全方位地照顾到柱身. 他蹲在地上有些累, 于是他跪在地板上, 一只手扶着高个子的大腿, 一只手抚上自己的阴茎上下搓动. 他的舌头想顶着男人的马眼, 想让他爽到叫出声, 于是他退出很多让舌尖扫过马眼, 顺便还吸了一下, 这个动作引得比埃尔霍夫重重地捶门好几下, 连连喊着‘Fuck’.

金发男人的阴茎没有这么大. 勒夫想.

比埃尔霍夫突然拔出他嘴里的性器, 将勒夫连拖带拽扔到床上, 一边从后面一下子进入未经润滑的后穴一边伏在他耳边发狠到:“Fuck, Jogi, 我真的差点被你舔射了…”忽然被庞大的性器进入肛门, 勒夫疼得顿了一下, 双手紧紧绞着被单, 之前勃起的阴茎也跟着软了下去. 趴在他身上的男人伸手撸动着他的软软的器物, 一边亲吻他的脊背:“放松, 别夹这么紧…”

勒夫感到自己的柱身上有一丝冰凉. 他低头看了一眼—那个金色的环在比埃尔霍夫手上特别刺眼. 他放弃地重新合上眼皮, 想起的却是那个阳光一般的男人手上的戒指.

比埃尔霍夫撸动了一会儿, 感觉到勒夫的身体渐渐放松了, 于是他慢慢抽动阴茎, 一只手在床头拿了一盒勒夫平时用的面霜抹在勒夫后穴和自己性器的交接处, 他看着自己在勒夫身体里进进出出, 白色的面霜被带进那个洞里, 然后颜色浅了一层又被带出来, 阴茎上的血管被勒夫的后穴压迫着, 进去, 出来, 又进去, 整个过程极为缓慢, 勒夫被欲望折磨不已, 他的上半身贴在床单上, 身子往后挪想要加快身后的人进出的速度, 可比埃尔霍夫玩心大发, 拔出了整根, 扒着勒夫已经被拓开的后穴不让它闭合, 自己好奇地往洞里望, 大拇指还不安分地在洞口按压着. 勒夫身体条件反射地想让后穴闭合起来好不让冷风从后面灌进身体, 他的洞口不断地收缩着, 抵抗着比埃尔霍夫的手指.

“好有趣啊…”比埃尔霍夫有些魔怔地往勒夫后穴凑, 然后伸出舌头感受那一块的蠕动. 他闻到的满满的都是面霜的香味. 最后他抬起身子, 双手扶住勒夫的胯骨, 自己往前一冲, 整根都进入到勒夫的身体里.

勒夫只觉得自己被那巨大的凶器贯穿了, 他喊出来的声音都是在颤抖着的. 比埃尔霍夫此时像一个机器, 不仅没有减速, 反而更加快速地在勒夫身体进出, 近乎整根拔出和整根地进入顶得勒夫说不出话, 只能稳住自己的身子, 防止自己被这巨大的力道撞到床板上.

期间手机提示了好几声, 但是没有人去管它.

金发男人很温柔, 他会看着我, 告诉我他感谢有我的存在. 勒夫想.

横冲直撞的男人好像看穿了勒夫的想法, 手重新握住已经在滴着前液的阴茎, 跟着自己的节奏撸动着. 一时间勒夫的脑袋扬起来朝着天花板发出最后释放的信号, 他抽搐着射出白色的精液, 身体紧绷着, 脊背的弯出一道优美的弧线, 比埃尔霍夫一时间也受不出他后穴的收缩, 最后撞到了黑发年长男人的最深处, 他搂着他的腰, 两排牙齿咬到了勒夫的肩膀, 跟着一起射到了那温暖的巢穴中.

“还有十分钟.”比埃尔霍夫趴在床上, 看勒夫拿着手机发呆. 他凑过去看屏幕,“看什么呢, 还不去洗澡? 一会儿要出发了.” 勒夫收起手机, 虽然没什么力气, 但他仍然自己走到浴室快速清理了一下.

‘我看到你的声明了. 我完全支持你.’

‘我们还有18年呢, 你看我拍的洛杉矶, 从天空往下看总是那么美, 我希望你能过来散散心, 和我一起坐直升机俯视整个世界.[图片]’

‘我很想你, 真希望现在就飞到你身边去, 可我这里走不开.’

‘你在干什么?’

‘我打电话叫奥利弗陪着你, 也不知道他在干嘛, 短信也没有回.’

‘好吧, 我猜你们现在都没有心情回我的短信. 等你们心情好的时候再回吧.’

克林斯曼发完最后一条短信便将手机放到一边, 监督着最近很想学做面包的女儿, 他戴着戒指的左手指这藏红花说:“藏红花是调颜色的…”

勒夫和比埃尔霍夫最后上了车. 前者坐在前排沉默不语, 后者则和没事人一样在旁边听着音乐. 毕竟是失败了, 自己也完成了他喜欢的人给他的任务. 作为领队, 他不能沮丧给别人看.

勒夫脱力地靠在椅背上闭眼休息.

这世界上没有人能代替另外一个人.

Liar.


End file.
